


Trust Me

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Series: SakuAtsu random fluff [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Marks, SakuAtsuWeek2020, Soulmates, Words, prompt:trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: When a person is six years old, the words they yearn to hear from their soulmate will appear in black ink on their body.Trust me.Those words were inscribed on Sakusa's skin for as long as he could remember. Could he find someone to fill the hole in his heart or is he doomed to be alone forever?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, implied Ushijima/Semi/Tendou
Series: SakuAtsu random fluff [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692871
Comments: 8
Kudos: 296
Collections: Haikyuu, SakuAtsu Week 2020





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Thought I would try my luck with a soulmate AU and see how it went about. I find all the different versions of it super cool and thought it would be interesting to have a soulmate mark that instead identifies a person through first meetings and what not, the words that the person wants to hear the most is said by their other half.
> 
> SakuAtsu Week Day 5 Tier 1 Prompt: Trust.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sakusa Kiyoomi never believed in the notion of soulmates being the main thing that governs a person’s love life.

His parents were soulmates but things didn’t work out in the end for them, leaving their marriage an unhappy one that was just held together by the fact they needed to support their son. When Sakusa began to develop a phobia of germs, they blamed each other for what happened to him and Sakusa couldn’t help but feel that Fate couldn’t quite be trusted.

People around him loved the idea of soulmates, some of them finding each other at very younger ages of eight or nine, others never meeting them at all. In their world, the words a person yearns for the soulmate to say the most would be inscribed in their skin at age six, leaving the person to wonder and hunt for the person to say those words to them. This has left people with more heartbreak than happily ever afters, something that Sakusa didn’t want to go through.

He was often plagued with questions on his soulmate and when his Mark would appear and he would always brush it off because the words that were inscribed on his skin were words he thought he would never allow himself to give in too.

_“Trust me.”_

Words mean nothing to him. Instead, Sakusa sought out actions that prove to him that the person was worthy of being trusted.

There were very few people he trusted.

One was his volleyball team, even though he still had qualms about them since not all of them were respectful of his wishes and boundaries. He couldn’t care less though since he couldn’t be a one-man team on the court and needed others to support him, so he would lend his trust to them when they were on the court, only to retract it once they were done.

He trusted Komori, one of his closest friends with his secrets and thoughts about volleyball and the future. Sakusa couldn’t quite understand how the libero was so easy to trust other people and always telling him to look past the person themselves and into their heart.

Sakusa did not trust his heart either.

When he saw his first crush across the net, he wanted the boy to say the words he wanted so much to hear, to desperately hold onto him and let him drown him in those words. He wanted to trust Fate once that he was meant to be together with him and that he was the one he was waiting for to complete him, but of course, Fate had to be cruel.

The other boy already had two soulmates that he was good friends with both on and off the court. Sakusa could feel his stomach drop when he saw the three of them interacting together, knowing he could never be part of their special bond. He felt his mark twist at the very idea of not being able to find his soulmate.

Then he had to come across the most obnoxious person on the planet and find himself falling for him.

Miya Atsumu was a sleazy bastard who didn’t care about filtering his words before speaking. His blonde hair made Sakusa’s head swim from the bad colour contrast and sometimes his touch reminded him of being burned by lava. He didn’t want anything to do with Atsumu, but he slowly began to wish that maybe, Atsumu would look in his direction instead of the ball of sunshine that had come into their team.

Trust me. Those words were said by him to many others and vice versa but never once did he feel his Mark light up or have the warm tingling feeling of the words finally being said by the other half. Sakusa thought he would finally die a lonely old man until he and Atsumu were stuck together in the locker room one day after practice.

“Do you like Hinata?” Sakusa blurted as Atsumu stopped midway in pulling on his shirt. The other player seemed a bit flabbergasted before beginning to laugh, tears rolling from the side of his eyes as he tried not to die.

“Omi-kun, are you serious? Shouyou has already found his soulmate and no, he is cute and a ball of sunshine, but I already have my eyes set on someone,” he said as Sakusa’s stomach did a flip flop. Atsumu, who slept around with just about anyone, has his heart committed to someone?

“Whatever. Just don’t go breaking their heart,” Sakusa murmured as he slammed his locker door shut, wanting to walk right out of the room. He couldn’t bear the idea of being alone anymore and seeing the people he loved getting taken away one after another. He had already suffered from heartbreak once, he didn’t want to go through it again.

“Say, Omi omi. What if I tell you if I did like you?” Atsumu said as Sakusa snarled, “I would think you’re trying to prank me.”

“For once in your life, why don’t you just trust me on this, Omi-kun? What did I ever do to make you this pissy about me?”

“You are always so happy on the court and able to trust your teammates! Everyone loves you and wants to be by your side and you don’t even need to think about the fact that you might never find your soulmate because you are so popular. I… I just want someone I can trust my heart with.”

Sakusa had no idea why he blurted out those words, the heat rising in his cheeks as he tried not to speak anymore. Why was he speaking to the guy he had a crush on so openly about the subject? As if Atsumu would even like a germaphobe like him with a very bad sense of humour…

A hand slammed on the locker behind Sakusa, pinning him to the cool metal as it dug into his jacket. Atsumu’s eyes were staring straight into his, his golden-brown eyes soft as his hand moved to thumb Sakusa’s mask. The other boy shivered at the warmth that filled his mouth as Atsumu ran his finger over the cotton, a small smile on his lips as he whispered, “Trust me.”

Why? Why did Sakusa have to fall for Ushijima and not have his love returned?

Why did he have to watch as people around him fall for their other half and leave him alone in all of this?

Why did he have to find himself falling for a sly fox that drove him mad all the time with just his face and still wanted to be claimed by him?

Sakusa felt the Mark on his skin heat up, sending warmth throughout his body as light flared from his body, the light making a halo around Atsumu’s head as the other boy smiled.

“Alright,” Sakusa murmured as Atsumu gently pressed a kiss onto his mask, Sakusa melting into it just as more light joined in the fray. Sakusa could just about make out the Mark on Atsumu’s collarbone, now shining beneath the thin fabric of his shirt as Sakusa felt himself melt into the kiss.

“Alright.”

Those words were written across the other boy’s skin and Sakusa felt his mind finally easing as he let himself be taken in Atsumu’s arms and handled with care.

Why did he not realise the person he could trust was in front of him all this while?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for Ushijima/Sakusa so had to insert it in here at some point.
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr or Twitter @runningfromrealitytoanime.


End file.
